


Comeuppance

by Shaymed



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaymed/pseuds/Shaymed
Summary: An out of character, non-canon encounter between the demon hunter Grimory and his greatest annoyance.





	Comeuppance

Grimory held the line gently in his teeth, hard enough to hold it in place but gently enough not to immediately slice it in twain as he was prone to accidentally do. He worked in the early light of the sunrise, twisting the cord around the lure his father, Oni, had made him. The line held taught when he gave it a tug and he smiled, satisfied at his work. He stood, pole over a shoulder, and set his tackle box on the worn, stone bench of the gazebo he'd been hiding in.

Outside, on the stone path, a metal plate of one of the arcane constructs he'd dismantled shifted. He turned his head, having heard it over the quiet sound of the Suramarian stream, then shrugged and turned back. A dull  _ thunk! _ struck through the air near his head and he jumped and stepped away from the archway into the structure. A dagger wobbled in the wooden support beam above the doorway and he scowled at it. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he felt a breeze across his back. Acting quickly, the demon hunter swung his pole around and it cracked against something soft yet sturdy.

"Well," he grunted, then huffed a laugh through his nose and smirked down at the rogue. "A cat's come to steal any catches I make?"

She scowled up at him, still holding the spot on her head where the pole had struck it. "If you make any, you amateur." She yelped as he, after tossing aside his now broken pole, pulled her up by the front of her jacket.

"And this is how you treat me after I beat you in a drinking contest," he said, then grunted again and dropped her when her knee hit him in his core. Crorinu tried to scramble away, but he quickly grabbed her by an ankle. "Oh, no," he hissed, "not so fast, you fucking opportunist." He shielded himself with a hand when she tried to punch at him, then grabbed the offending fist and pinned it to the ground, soon followed by the second. "I do believe I'm owed a prize for that, by the way."

"Yeah well don't hold your breath," she barked and kicked him off her. "We both know you tried to take advantage of me, Curls," she sneered with a smirk. "I remember waking up while you undressed me." She gasped when he lunged at her, then growled when he ground her chin into the stone floor. "Get off me!" She flailed, bringing a second dagger up and into his side. He growled but did not budge, grinding her face harder into the dirty floor. 

"I've had enough of that," he hissed into her ear, breathing heavily from the stress of keeping her still and the pain in his side. "My kidneys ache at the sound of your name, you know that?" 

"Good," she spat, then struggled more when he wrenched her hands behind her back. "What are you doing? Stop!" 

He rolled his green eyes and tightened the heavy cord--usually reserved for deep sea fishing--around her wrists. He pulled the dagger from his side and groaned, then chewed on the inside of his cheek as he flipped it idly in his fingers. "I'm pretty sick of having knives thrown at me. Maybe I should do something about that, yeah?" 

"So just do it, then, and stop your blabbering," she hissed. 

He shrugged. "All right." He knelt on his haunches and swiped the bloody dagger through her belt, then pulled it through the loops and tossed it, and the packs connected to it, aside. 

"No! Asheeda bought that for me, you fuckhead!" 

"I guess he'll be buying you another one, then," Grimory said coolly, then pulled off her dainty, heeled boots. 

"Or  _ you  _ will. What are you doing?" Her face reddened when her tight leather trousers were the next to go, followed by her panties.  _ "What are you doing?!"  _ she snapped again, this time panicked. 

"You owe me a prize, yeah?" 

"So take my money!" 

He made a face--a furrowed brow and a smirk--and laughed once. "A rogue throwing money at someone? No thanks, anyway." He pulled her jacket back over her shoulders and bunched it around her tied hands, then rolled her onto her back. 

Crorinu pursed her lips tightly together in a pinched, furious scowl. She turned her head away, face bright red, and squeezed her knees together to hide her shame. "Weren't satisfied the first time?" she growled. 

"There  _ was  _ no first time, you conceited cunt." He ran the blade up the front of her white linen shirt, then tore it open. He tossed the blade aside and unfastened the clasp between her breasts with a hand, freeing them from her brassiere. 

A tear broke free from the corner of her eye, spawned from humiliation and rage. She screamed out and kicked at him, but he grabbed her ankle and pinned it aside, then wedged himself between her thighs so she couldn't attempt it a second time. He leaned over her on his hands and knees and unthreaded the strapless brassiere out from beneath her to toss it aside as well. His fingers curled around her jaw and he forced her to look at him. "What's the matter?" he said, a look of cold indifference on his face. "You were all over me last time." 

"This is different," she hissed up at him. 

"Why? You're sober?" He smoothed a palm over a scarred breast and squeezed with just the tips of his fingers. She gasped and he leaned down to kiss her, pushing his tongue into her open lips; anticipating her actions, he wrapped it around hers and pulled it into his mouth just before she bit down. 

Grimory smirked at the taste of blood and pulled back to look at her face twisted in pain. "That's for stabbing me," he growled as he leaned back down to suck at the space below her earlobe. "And to shut you up." His hand wandered down, over the scars on her abdomen, to push fingers into the soft lips between her thighs.

Crorinu moaned despite the throbbing pain in her mouth. She swallowed back the blood to part her lips and breathe. "Stop," she managed to rasp, then jerked and sighed when he rubbed his thumb against her most sensitive appendage. 

Grimory sat up and pulled one of her thighs out so he could watch as he worked. He swirled the pad of his thumb over the very tip, causing her muscles to tense and her head to lean back. Her hips tried to squirm away, but he pulled her back so her nethers pressed to his own through his breeches. He watched her face as he moved his thumb slowly up, then back down, then around. He loved how she avoided looking at him, the embarrassment on her freckled face, and the sound of her repressed moans. 

After a few minutes, he looked down to find the front of his pants damp, the fluids of her arousal slicking the bulge there. He pulled his hips away only an inch and smirked at the viscous string connecting them. Without a word, he pressed his thumb to the slick area then continued work on her button with the added lubrication. 

She arched her back and moaned, still through grit teeth, into the underside of the roof. The rogue panted heavily. Pleasure swirled through her like a snow globe. Her face grew hot and she felt it building. "Stop," she breathed and again tried to pull away, but he held her fast. It rushed up on her and she gave a single whine, holding back _ . "Stop!" _

And he did. He pulled his hand away and lifted a brow when she looked down at him with an almost desperate expression. His eyes flicked from her heaving, flushed breasts to her face. "You told me to stop," he teased and she scowled and turned away again with a  _ tch! _ . 

"Now let me go," she spat through the pain still in her mouth. Her eyes widened, however, when she heard the squealing of twine against twine. She looked down and her knees were immediately brought up in an attempt to curl herself away from the unnaturally large member now resting against her lower lips. "You've got to be shitting me," she whispered _ . "No no! Wait!" _ She cried out and ground her shoulders into the floor as he pressed inside of her. More tears stung her eyes and her muscles clenched in an attempt to stop him from entering farther. "It's too big, you asshole!" 

"No," he groaned as he forced in another inch, "you're just too tight." He closed his eyes and bit his lip, holding his breath through the heat as he pushed, slowly, until his tip pressed against her backmost wall. He sighed at the warmth wrapped around his manhood and opened his eyes to smirk down at her. 

Her glistening lips were parted the smallest bit, showing a peek of her bloody teeth through the pout of them. She closed them to scowl and look away, then gasped and twitched when he slowly pulled out, the edge dragging against that engorged spot inside of her. She whimpered, still very sensitive from the near climax. The space between her legs throbbed. She could not hold back a moan as he pushed back inside. Then gasped when he drove in again. And again. 

Grimory curled his fingers around her narrow waist and pulled, burying himself as deep as he could go with each thrust. He lowered his head and breathed, the pleasure shooting from his groin, to his core, to his throat and forcing a groan. He whispered an expletive and thrust harder. She yelped at the collision against her womb and whined for him to stop, but he paid her no mind. It was his turn to torment her, repay her for all the frustration and paranoia she'd instilled in him. The thought spurred him to increase his pace and tenacity. He grit his teeth, losing himself in the ecstasy of her slick, warm insides. 

After minutes of ignoring her cries, he was left without warning when her canal suddenly squeezed tightly around his shaft. The two cried out sharply--him falling forward to brace himself on the floor and her shuddering violently beneath him. Her muscles pulsed and clenched around him as he spilled his essence as deep as it could go. He thrust a few more times, prolonging the swirling bliss inside of him and causing her to cry out each time, then collapsed to an elbow, his other hand still gripping her hip tightly. 

"I told you…not inside…" she breathed, skin glistening with sweat. 

"You're wearing a charm," he replied, face buried tiredly in the crook of her neck, "don't be dramatic. That, and I wasn't listening." He smirked and bit at the thick muscle of her neck; she jerked and hissed, then moaned when the hand at her hip slid down to play again with her clitoris.

"Stop," she breathed, brow furrowing and knees clenching, twitching at the over-stimulation. She bit her lip and leaned her head back again to whine.

The demon hunter closed his eyes and sighed. His manhood, unerect but still inside her, tensed as her muscles continued to hug him--moreso with each stroke to her bud. 

She gave a quiet gasp when she could feel him firming within her once again, and the eroticism of it sent a twinge through her body. Crorinu moaned and grabbed desperately at the jacket around her hands. "Curls,  _ please _ ," she whimpered, breathing growing labored. "No more."

"Why?" he whispered into her ear, sucking more at any skin he could reach. 

"This is... _ nn _ ...humiliating," she admitted through her panting. "I don't want th- _ ah! _ -this." 

"Your cunt is sucking me in like  _ it  _ does," he said, voice husky and his own breathing increasing. He continued, faster, his fingers caressing quickly but his hips remaining pressed to hers. He groaned when, again, her cavern clamped around his now fully engorged manhood, her muscles rippling rhythmically. 

She shook, thighs and shoulders spasming as she begged for him to stop through her screams of ecstasy. When he wouldn't, she buried her teeth into his shoulder in an attempt to deter him, but it did nothing. Instead, she whimpered into his flesh, tears in her eyes from the continuous overstimulation. She came again, crying out loud enough for nearby birds to evacuate their perches. When he finally stopped, she fell back, her muscles aching from seizing. She breathed heavily, the world swirling around her. "Asshole," she breathed, eyelids fluttering. 

"Is that an insult or a request?" Grimory sat up and pulled her up with him, still sheathed and eager within her. 

"Don't," she panted. 

"Yeah, calm down," he said and pulled her onto the bench with him. He turned her away--sighing at the pleasure of her insides twisting around him--and wrapped his arms around her waist. He thrust and she gasped and whined. 

Her heart pounded in her chest. "Please," she whimpered through his thrusting, "no-- _ ah! _ \--more…" 

"Stop whining," he growled, one of his hands coming up to roughly squeeze one of her breasts. "Keep moaning," he said when he could hear her holding back. He pinched at a pink tip and she leaned her head back on his shoulder and moaned loudly, her insides tightening around him. 

A long while passed, both of them locked in whirling, sweaty bliss and the build up prolonged from their previous climaxes. The sun had completely risen and it took some time before the pair were brought back to gasps, pants, and breathless cries. 

Grimory brought a hand up to grab at her neck and pull her head toward him while the other grasped her waist tightly. She grit her teeth as her temple scraped against his horn. He could again feel it building in his chest and his eyes caught sight of the charm around her ankle as the sun bounced off it. His fingers tightened around her throat and he pressed his lips to her ear. "You're pretty agile," he growled breathlessly. "Sneaky. Limber." 

"Thanks," she snapped sarcastically, panting just as hard as he but scowling while doing so. 

He hooked a mutated claw through the thong and pulled. It snapped and the charm clattered to the stone floor. "Should put you in an early retirement." 

Her eyes widened and she struggled to look down, but even without having seen, she knew. "No!" she cried, struggling more than ever in his grasp, but his muscles held her fast. "Stop!" she chirped, attempting to kick away, but nothing helped. Tears immediately streamed down her face when she realized how helpless she truly was. She cried out in frustration and fear when his length firmed within her and twitched. "Grim, please!" she said, using his real name in a fit of desperation. "Stop! Don't do this!" 

But it was too late. The demon hunter sank his fangs into the crook of her neck and moaned into the flesh. She felt the warmth of his seed again fill her. His member pulsed inside as it forced surge after surge into her depths.

Crorinu's body responded by spasming once more. Her knees and toes curled and she leaned back to cry out despite her tears, rage, and horror. After a moment of shuddering and conflicting physical and emotional sensations, she hiccuped, holding back sobs. "You…" she whispered, voice raspy, then whimpered in pain when he pulled his teeth from her. Blood dribbled down to stain her tattered shirt. 

She yelped when he dumped her, unceremoniously, to the floor with her broken charm. She pressed her cheek into the floor and gave a quiet sob. The fluids of their act ran down the backs of her legs before her hips fell to the floor as well. She scowled up at him from the corner of her eye when he stood to re-situate himself within his trousers. 

"I'll get you for this," she hissed, eyes wet and filled with rage. 

He gave her a cold stare. "Vengeance is so unbecoming of a mother, yeah?" He picked up his broken pole, chewed off the lure, then tossed it onto the floor beside her. "I expect to have that replaced." After another second of thought, he picked up the charm as well and pocketed it, then stepped off the step and into the sunlight. 

"Wait!" she cried, craning her head. "Where are you going?! Bring that back!  _ Untie me! _ " But he was already gone, the fallen leaves rustling around the spot where he'd been standing. 

Crorinu grit her teeth, then screamed. After a long while of crying and struggling, she collapsed tiredly to the floor. 

"You fucker," she hissed to no one, "you won't get away with this."


End file.
